


Play Nice

by gimmeshellder



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmeshellder/pseuds/gimmeshellder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But neither Pearl nor your age have anything to do with it.” She’s close enough to lean forward as she works her, still -- close enough to nibble the soft roll of pudge along her lower back. “It’s because I don’t want to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Nice

“Come on,” she glows over her shoulder, ripe with mischief, as her hips stir on top of Garnet’s again. Still tacky, and messy-warm. “Maybe Pearl can’t handle it, but _I_   can.”

She trills happily when Garnet’s hands clamp around her hips, but then they squeeze her to stillness, hard enough to dimple the flesh.

 _Hard enough to bruise_ , Amethyst thinks. Good.

“No.”

“Awww, _Gaaarn_ \--”

“ _No,_ Amethyst.”

Her voice dips into that redder register that Amethyst has come to tiptoe around, but at the same time Garnet’s hand has snaked back between her -- oh! _Yes_ \-- her _thighs_ \--

Before she can stop them, Amethyst’s eyelids set to a flutter and maybe she whimpers, just a little. “Tr-trying to… d-distract me?”

Oh, fuck. Her head dips as her hips roll. The pull-press-yeah-gimme-raspberry- _swirl_ of Garnet’s fingers fill her up to her _brain_ all sugar-melty and _full_ \--

“It’s working.”

Amethyst makes a disgusted sound, but doesn’t stop grinding against her hand. “Let me guess,” she huffs, “I’m not experienced enough to know what I r… _r-really_ want.” A caramel moan forces its way from her just as Garnet’s fingers force their way inside.  “You nuh.. n-never question P- _Pearl_ \--”

“You and Pearl are completely different people. With different limits, and different tastes --”

Her wrist swivels and Amethyst whines, quick and liquid.

“-- though, you both like to talk an _awful_ lot during --”

“G-Garnet… oh, fuck... ”

“But neither Pearl nor your age have anything to do with it.” She’s close enough to lean forward as she works her, still -- close enough to nibble the soft roll of pudge along her lower back. “It’s because I don’t want to.”

“... G-Garr _rrrn_ … f- _fuck_ … G- _Gar_...”

“That’s it,” she croons, careful, cradling the helpless flutter of muscle, “Go on.”

She yelps twice, fast -- bright and sharp -- before the sound melts into a moan, before Amethyst melts into her lap: shivering-warm. The noise she makes as Garnet slips herself free is sweet, and shy, and dizzied.

They settle into a lull. Something restful.The soft, distant babble of water pouring into Amethyst’s room is easier to hear, now, and they listen as her body cools, and her breathing steadies. Fond and lazy, Garnet’s palm smooths the sweat along her fleshy back.

“Pearl doesn’t want me either.” Mumbled against Garnet’s legs.

“I didn’t say no to you. Just to that.”

“Well. She doesn’t want either.”

“She wants you.”

“Doesn’t.”

“She does.”

“She _doesn’t!_ ” Amethyst buries her head deeper against Garnet’s sweaty thigh and props her teeth against the flesh -- trying to gnaw her own nerves away. “She likes being with you more.”

“Pearl _loves_ us _both._ ” Garnet makes a grumbling noise in her throat and for a moment, Amethyst expects to be shoved off onto the floor. But Garnet’s gentle as she rearranges her -- levers her chest, her sticky legs -- and turns her until they’re belly-to-belly on the bed. She’s gentle, too, when she brushes a little devil-curled bang from her cheek. “Pearl wants us both. But I listen when she doesn’t want something.”

Garnet strokes her hair, just once, and a solid ninety percent of her sulk evaporates. Not all of it though. She sinks her chin into Garnet’s chest, and somehow manages to look sullen while nibbling a nipple. “She’s grown. She already knows what she wants.”

“She does.” Sly fingers smooth along her plump ass, admiring, “That’s why _you_ ,” and then earn a _squeak!_ when they pinch,  “-- need to listen.”

“I listen all the time! That’s the problem! I hear all _kinds_ of things when you guys think I’m sleeping --”

“The reason Pearl’s more relaxed with me is because I _listen_ when she draws a hard line.” Their faces are inches away; it takes only a tiny tilt forward to drop a kiss on Amethyst’s round of nose. “I don’t try to haggle.”

Mouth twisted, Amethyst is quiet as she searches Garnet’s face. It’s mostly a symbolic action -- she’s still wearing her shades -- but after a moment realization sinks in for Amethyst. Slowly. And visibly. Starting with her hiked eyebrows. “That... _that_ counted as...? That just _now?”_

“Anything after a ‘no’ besides ‘okay’ is not okay.”

“I… but…” The tension leaves her shoulders as she sags. She looks stricken. “I didn’t mean it, like… like…”

“I know.” Another kiss -- lips to lips. “And so does Pearl. But she’s different from me. Just like she’s different from you. I have an easier time being firm.” A playful swat on the rear has Amethyst wiggling, and warming a hint of a smile. “You have to make her feel safe before you can make her feel good.”

“Yeah yeah, okay! Kiss me more?”

“‘Okay,’ what?”

Amethyst is struggling up Garnet’s midriff, greedy and warm again, and so soon. “I’ll play nicer so she’ll at least play,” she murmurs against the corner of her lips, tongue puckish. “Give you a break for once.”

They warm each other, again, there: playful. Toying and taking. Fizzling slow.

But only for so long. Amethyst struggles breathless from the kiss with a curling wet _thuck!_ : “Just to be clear, I was asking for _without_ the gauntlets,” she babbles in a rush as Garnet hefts her upward by the hips -- props her thighs on either side of her head. “Is that st-still a nnn _nnoohhg_ Ga -- Garne- _h_ _eeet_ \--”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *fingers you while giving relationship advice*
> 
> I planned to do something quick for 396 but look how long this got!! I need to write Garnet and Amethyst more.


End file.
